


Reaping the Benefits

by snakesnbooks



Series: The Finer Things [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feminine ben, Fluff and Smut, I want to write some actual porn this time, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Diego, ben is a sugar baby at this point, klaus is also a sugar daddy, polyamorous, psuedo-incest, spoiled ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesnbooks/pseuds/snakesnbooks
Summary: Ben knows that he's in a real relationship, but sometimes he forgets that. When he reminds himself, he can get pretty impatient.***Or, Ben gets horny during movie night and his brothers tease him. Also, they bone.





	Reaping the Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss With A Fist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071675) by [Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli). 



> Hey y'all! So I'm a huge fan of Patchouli's series (Brothers Grim) also featuring Klaus/Ben/Diego! I wanted to note that I'm kinda being influenced by that in a few things that happen this chapter (mostly just Klaus calling Ben kinky names, but also some other things about Corporeal Ben lmao) but definetly go check them out!

When Klaus had suggested they- all three of them- sit down for a night and watch stupid romcom movies, Ben had almost thought he was joking. It was a very non-Klaus suggestion, because although Klaus was cheesy in his own way, he never did things in a traditionally romantic way. Klaus was all body glitter and lap dances and calling you baby girl (despite the lack of you being a girl in the first place.) 

Klaus wasn't snuggling and romantic movie nights. That was  _Diego,_ Ben's mind supplied, and unsurprisingly, he had wholeheartedly agreed on the idea. Ben had too, of course; he was ecstatic at the idea of curling up with Klaus and Diego. He just hadn't thought about it before, in that context, that weird reverse Klaus context. He had never seen Klaus be obtusely romantic to anyone before. Klaus flirted, and had one night stands (Klaus used to have one night stands.) Ben supposed it had never really hit him that this was different; he wasn't a one night stand. He and Klaus were in a proper relationship. They lived together. Klaus manifested Ben from the dead constantly so that they could kiss, and do other things. Ben thought about Diego; he'd only been part of their whole relationship sort of deal for a few months. It was just getting into March, and he'd first caved to Klaus in October. He hadn't even really been involved in the kissing and the other things until January, despite his occasional indulgence in Klaus' whiles. 

Now, they were snuggling together on Klaus' couch watching  _To All the Boys I've Loved Before_ and it felt like they'd been doing this forever. There was a thick wool blanket draped over the three of them, and all their limbs were tangled together comfortably. Diego's arm draped over Klaus, Ben on Diego's lap, Klaus' limbs wrapped around Ben's torso and his head on Ben's neck. It was nice. There was a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them, and a plate of sugar cookies. Diego had made the cookies, from scratch and without a recipe, like some kind of god. Klaus had microwaved the popcorn. Ben was nibbling on a cookie as the first half an hour of the movie ended. When it was gone, he thought about getting another one. He sometimes felt weird, eating so much, but he loved food, and he would enjoy it. He knew Klaus and Diego weren't going to judge him- Klaus could eat as much as Ben anyways- but he still hesitated. In that moment, Diego leaned forward, pressing his lips to Ben's in a sideways twist of his torso that sandwhiched Ben between him and Klaus. When he pulled back, he was holding a cookie in his right hand, and he waved it lazily under Ben's nose. 

"Go on," he chuckled, and Ben flushed bright red, reaching up to take it. Diego pulled it away. 

"I've got it," he hummed deeply, his eyes lowering to lock with Ben's. Ben leaned forward, nibbling the edge of the cookie in Diego's hand, and Klaus made a small noise of appreciation next to them. 

"You look gorgeous like that," he grinned like a cheshire cat, twisting his limbs to squeeze Ben's waist. "Such a good boy," he added, and Ben flushed as Diego laughed deeply. Klaus had taken to calling him that, which sort of bothered him, but at the same time, he liked it. He didn't like the connotation of him being any younger than the others, but as they say, it felt good to do good. Klaus had picked it up after Luther had made some snide comment about Klaus being Ben's sugar daddy. Diego had been ready to fight him over it- he was very protective of Ben- but Klaus had stopped him, commenting that it was true. Ben wasn't sure how to feel about the interaction except grateful at how quickly Diego would jump up to fight for him. It was kinda hot. 

At the thought of Diego being hot, Ben became very quickly hyperaware of Diego's abs pushing into his back, and his ass digging into Diego's legs. Diego had nice, wide legs, from squats or whatever other leg exercises he did in his insane workouts. Ben became aware of the fact that he was practically sitting on Diego's dick, and lost all focus on the movie and his thoughts. He took another bite of the cookie (from Diego's hand. He thought for a second that his tounge might have hit Diego's finger,) and tried to stop thinking about Diego's dick. 

The thing about Ben being corporeal was that he was still... his body... was still 15. He was getting better about it, obviously, because he and Klaus and Diego did shit all the time- but his body was in puberty still. He found it difficult to keep focus, once a thought like that had entered his mind. 

Twenty more minutes passed; Ben finished the cookie, and then found that his mouth was very dry. He shifted a bit on Diego's lap. 

Another five. Diego uncrossed his ankles, moving a hand to steady Ben's waist as he shifted his legs around. Ben felt a shoot of heat through his lower region, and bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise. Klaus remained oblivious, but Diego could see his face. He smirked. 

Two more minutes. Diego moved his legs again, picking up his hips for a second so that they pressed into Ben's ass. 

Three more minutes. Diego slid a finger into Ben's waistband, dragging it lightly over the skin there. 

One more. Diego tightened his grip so that Ben was pressed tightly to his torso and legs. Ben couldn't help letting out a breathy pant, as his ass pressed into Diego's boner. Klaus raised an eyebrow, looking up, but quickly seemed to realize what was happening. He grinned, moving the hand that had been around Ben's chest to rest almost-innocently on his thigh, tracing a light pattern. He moved his head up, his hot breath blowing over Ben's ear in time. 

There was an hour left of the movie. 

After a few more minute, Diego removed his arm from around Klaus, moving to feed Ben another cookie. Ben was uncomfortable, and annoyed at him for teasing him, and horny. But he ate the cookie anyways, taking silent bites and chewing slowly, ignoring his burning hard-on.   
"Good boy," Klaus mumbled again, and Ben hated the flash of want that went through him at the words. He grumbled. 

"Can you guys quit teasing me?" he panted. Diego chuckled softly, pinching the skin on his hip as he answered. 

"The movie's not done," he hummed. Ben huffed, and slumped over to try and alleviate some of the burning he felt in his abdomen. Diego kissed his ear lightly. 

Soon, Diego and Klaus had abandoned the movie entirely, but they continued teasing him, ghosting their hands over his sensitive skin without fucking _helping him out._  

Twenty minutes left of the movie. Diego moved his hand down to drag over Ben's thighs, pulling them up right before he reached the cloth covering Ben's erection. Ben  growled, and flipped himself over, wrapping his arms around Diego's hips and pushing his lips up into Diego's. He was burning up, and he didn't want to wait anymore. Klaus cackled, Diego grinning into the kiss before pulling shortly away, leaving it unfinished. 

"Impatient, are we?" he hummed, and Klaus sighed. 

"We spoil him too much," he tutted, and Ben glared at him. 

"You've been teasing me for half an hour!" he whined. "Let's just get to it!" Klaus grinned at him, standing and stretching. 

"Actually, I think I might go to the bathroom," he sang, moving to shift away. Ben reached out, snatching his wrist. 

"You can't do that," he whined, and tugged Klaus back to them, moving to kiss him. Diego stopped him gently but firmly, pulling his head back to face him. Ben rolled his eyes, moving to unbutton Diego's pants. Diego let him, dutifully standing when Ben had trouble tugging them off. Next to them, Klaus removed his own clothes. Diego's shirt came off next, but as Ben moved to remove his own clothing, Diego caught his wrists. 

"Let's go upstairs first," he hummed. "It's a bed kind of night." Ben let out some kind of mix of a moan and a grumble, but Diego was already sweeping him up and carrying him off (Diego had strong arms). When they reached the bedroom, Diego layed him down. Klaus licked his lips, immedeatly climbing onto the bed to straddle Ben's torso. He ground down into him, too far up to hit Ben's own erection, but providing relief from himself. Diego watched, eyes burning. 

"That's- that's just- mean," Ben moaned, tipping his head back as he squirmed, looking for his own friction. Klaus laughed, but Diego caved, moving behind Klaus to tug Ben's sweatpants off. Klaus pouted. 

"You're weak, Diego," he huffed, but Diego just rolled his eyes. 

"Isn't the whole point of having a sugar baby to spoil him?" he joked, and Ben gasped, rutting up again. Klaus hummed. 

"You'd be right about that," he chuckled, and slowly got off Ben. "How are we doing this?"

"I'll eat you out?" Diego offered, his hand resting on Ben's forehead, who nodded vigorously. "and he can suck your dick," Diego said to Klaus.

"Sounds like a plan, Baby girl," Klaus grinned, and Ben refrained from rolling his eyes, but then forgot his momentary annoyance as Diego positioned him on his hands and knees, pulling his thong down his thighs. Klaus lowered himself onto his knees in front of him, tugging his own boxers down. There was only a moment of hesitation before everyone moved at once- Diego's mouth kissing wetly over Ben's asscheek and Ben's mouth encircling Klaus' dick. Klaus' hands moved down to tug at Ben's hair, and Ben moaned. _This_ was Klaus. Rapt enthusiasm for everything innapropriate, teasing, and euphoria. Klaus was getting your dick sucked and humming the national anthom at the same time- Jesus, Ben couldn't even find it obnoxious when Diego's tounge was _up his ass._  Diego wasn't like Klaus, edgy, innapropriate. Diego was eating Bagels with too much cream cheese and feeding you cookies, but damn, he was so good at the other side. The Klaus side.

Ben worked his toung along the underside of Klaus' length, dragging it back, and then moving his lips back up. He moved in rhythm with Diego's tounge, which was lapping at his ass like a man dying of dehydration lapping up water. They continued like that for a while, Ben listening to Klaus hum the national anthem, only to be interrupted by his own moans. Diego sped up. Ben sped up. Klaus pushed back against his throat, and Ben panted and whined, the vibrations moving through his dick and settling in his balls. When his teeth brushed lightly over the base of Klaus' dick, he finally seized up, coming with a cry into Ben's mouth. Diego followed, and after that, it only took another minute of having Diego's tounge up his ass for him to climax himself. They all collapsed together on the bed, panting softly, silent. After ten or so minutes, Klaus spoke again. 

"Do you wanna go finish the movie?"


End file.
